


At Certain Hours It All Breaks Down (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Dead Reckoning, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>完全是2x13后续的自嗨</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Certain Hours It All Breaks Down (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At Certain Hours It All Breaks Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091186) by [nogoaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogoaway/pseuds/nogoaway). 



 

**时不我待**

 

 

Title: At Certain Hours It All Breaks Down

Author: nogoaway（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/nogoaway/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: PG

Additional Tags：

Episode: s02e13 Dead Reckoning，Fluff

 

**Summary** **：**

An entirely self indulgent Dead Reckoning coda.

 

**A/N** **：**

Plotless and not very interesting. Oh well! I wanted 'holy shit we're not dead!' cuddling, so here is some, brought to you by John's ridiculous canon touchy-feely-ness.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/6091186>

 

授权：

thank you!! you are welcome to translate my fic!!

 

 

**警告：**

2x13后续，搞笑

 

**摘要：**

完全是2x13后续的自嗨

 

**A/N** **：**

没有情节，不是很有趣。哦好吧！我想要“他娘的我们没有死！”熊抱，所以这就有了一些，让你看看John表露情感的一面。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

标题意译。

这警告太口胡了。

嗯，天台炸弹背心拆弹，有虐心，有抱抱，有亲亲，有舔舔，有嘤嘤嘤，但就是没有工口戏。

作者用完全正直粮食的描写，勾勒出一幅脑补起来直接清空血槽的画面，好棒~

 

重大事件之后的反应，或许会有点用力过猛。

 

这篇文半夜刷完某鱼就被甜得化成了一滩><

 

作者行文依旧相当洒脱，某鱼已经尽力。

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== At Certain Hours It All Breaks Down** **时不我待 =====**

 

 

Harold能精确辨认出John Reese在莫瑟尔街（Mercer）21层上到底是什么时候决定慷慨赴死的。他从John的声音里听出来了，那种比平日更甚的沉静。这是他命中注定。 _Harold_ _，我需要（need_ _）你远离这座大楼_ 。需要，而不是要求（request）。因为Harold上次就没有听，因为John上次就没有讲清楚。

 

当然，Harold在街边公园长凳上马上就想起来了，毫不含糊，带着令人恐惧的清晰明确，过去三个月里，他有八次问John“你需要什么？”。两次他说，“告诉我你需要什么。”甚至还有一次，“任何事情。无论你需要什么。”

 

实际情况是，John永远都索求甚少。但这次，Harold决不能答应他。John现在必须明白。他当然明白。Harold确信。

 

不过，在天台当John用枪指着他的时候，他还是觉得有点儿不太舒服。John清楚Harold有多讨厌武器，哪怕他不明白讨厌到什么地步，或者原因是什么。撇开凛冽的夜风，John的脸上大汗淋漓，而他居然蹒跚着从Harold身边退开，就好像 _他_ 才是那个被用枪指着的人，Harold从没见过John这个样子，从没见过他真的害怕。所以他会原谅这个的，毕竟这刚好砸在他弱点上的重锤是来自他逐渐开始信任的人。如此孤注一掷，绝望，甚至有那么一瞬间变得残忍。

 

他有几周没看到过John了。他也很少能听见前特工的声音。天台上，在他对面的大个子男人某种程度上几乎是陌生的，狂暴的双眼，神情有些憔悴，鼻子和嘴角挂着血痕，脸颊上一大块淤青——

 

Harold把场院里那顿群殴看了足足七次才删除视频。他依旧不能明白到底出于什么理由。这不像是他需要个动机去穿上防弹衣把John救出里克岛监狱（Rikers）。但或许，这也是在John不在身边的时候能接近他的一个方法。和他一起忍受困苦煎熬。

 

每次都是John因为Harold的错误，Harold的计划，他的一时兴起而遭罪，这不公平。是Harold连累他搞成这样的。

 

“别再浪费时间了，”他说，而John几乎是笑了出来，枪管垂下的一瞬间，Harold直接朝炸弹背心扑过去，就像发了疯一样做着逆向工程，不过他就是这样干活的，他一直都是这样做的：目标，功能，组件，意图。原因，影响。炸弹背心是巡回电路，电话集中电流。一个能够看清楚，读明白的系统。

 

最终一切变成了机率游戏，这简直可谓Harold一辈子最大的讽刺之一，让他想起了其实是自己的过去回来翻旧账了，就跟John的过去一样；所有那些钻空子的电话，所有那些二十一点牌戏。每一次每一次，他都那么努力挖掘，招惹阿帕网，有胆子挑战扭转乾坤。

 

但统计学就是统计学。统计学是可以计算的。而John在他的骰子上吹了口气，告诉Harold，选一个吧，第三组数字之后，沉默，沉默，感谢上帝——

 

Harold用发抖的手指点击“取消”，按压屏幕这简单的力学动作在他脑中远比长除法（long division）要冒险得多；他没法控制自己的身体，因为奋力冲上42级台阶而疼痛，因为肾上腺素而颤栗，但面前的几率， _数字_ ，它们坚若磐石。

 

有些什么闪电似的从他的手掌直接蹿过手臂，带来隐隐刺痛。他觉得自己好像浮在半空。倒计时还剩7秒钟。七。在很多宗教里都是神圣的数字，始终是各类数字命理学家和神秘学者关注的焦点。一个素数。一周的天数，七大洋，七圣贤，七宗罪——

 

John攥着Harold的肩膀，用力到拇指都扣上了小个子男人的锁骨，让两人的脸紧紧压（mashing）在一起。

 

稍后，Harold会把这看作是一个吻。但这不是，真不是。这只是John绝望地贴着Harold的嘴喘气；John的指甲刮过Harold的后颈；John的喉咙吞下Harold无法自抑的细小声响，惊骇过后微弱的半哭腔，还有一抹刚刚被他甩掉的悲恸的影子，毕竟死亡天使才从他门外悠然飘过。

 

这一定持续了7秒，因为John就是不肯放开他，直到剧烈的爆炸撼动了整幢大楼，烟尘自街面滚滚升腾。无数汽车的警报声齐齐响彻夜空。

 

在Harold摊开的手指和被汗湿的衬衫之下，John的心脏正有力地跳动。

 

一片汽车警报声中，警笛也掺了进来。Harold的手机在口袋里震动。Carter警探，大概吧，打来告诉他他俩必须离开了。他们 _确实_ 必须离开。他必须给John披上大衣，带他到安全的地方把炸弹背心彻底脱下来，然后——

 

John的手在他肩头放松，却拢住Harold的脖子，捧起他的脸。John的双眼既疲倦又明亮，他的唇微微濡湿。

 

“台阶，”他哑声道，还是让两人又整整花了四十秒才开始往外走。

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

等他俩一关上位于中城区安全屋的精钢大门，Harold只用了一分钟就把炸弹背心完全拆解下来。小个子男人在那之后走来走去，把所有零件一个接一个分开摆成小堆。电线用彩色束带捆好，计量器摆在桌上，电容器收在抽屉里，塑胶炸药则远远放在房间的另一头。这没必要，但却能让他感觉好一点儿。

 

“我还用得着那个呢，”John瞥一眼塑胶炸药，“你是打算——”

 

“没错。”Harold咬牙，把另一条胶带团成球，丢进垃圾桶。“我要把这都扔了。”

 

“好吧。”John从脑袋上扯下衬衣，牵扯到伤处，缩了一下。然后他闻了闻那堆衣服，做个苦脸。“我得洗个澡。”

 

Harold看了他一眼，马上就后悔了。John的胸口和肚子情况不出所料，就是那种，刚刚承受过一顿监狱场院里的暴打，又立刻遭遇车祸的模样。青紫也算是壮观无比了。“你上次睡觉是什么时候？”

 

“两天前，要是你算上被下药的时候。”John一边回答一边往浴室走，身后留下长长一条衣服组成的小径。“我不会晕倒的。”

 

要是他处在Harold的状态，那他当然不会了；Harold惊讶于自己的双手居然还很稳当。他依旧心跳如鼓，高度亢奋地留意着外面街上的细微动静，房间里的光线，还有地板上那些被拖拽的衣服划过怎样的路线。

 

当浴室响起水声，他惊跳起来。John没关门。

 

他忍不住转过头去看。John的后背肌肉紧绷，在浴室刺眼的灯光下他的肩胛骨显得太过凸出。前特工扶住水槽支撑自己，垂下视线盯着双手。透过镜子，Harold能看到大个子眉骨上刚刚浮现的淤痕，擦伤的皮肤缓缓渗出一滴血，被John飞快地眨掉。

 

看John过了好久都一动不动，蓬蓬头却依然哗啦哗啦开着，Harold想到自己应该离开。他的朋友显然需要一些独处。但他没法命令自己转身，倘若他让John离开了自己的视线，可能又要好几周，几个月，他可能 _再也_ ——

 

小个子男人站起来，不假思索地走过去，一只手扶住门框。“John？”

 

“她不总是这样的，”前特工在镜子里迎上Harold的视线。他的眼睛泛红，充满疲惫。他看上去糟透了。这几周在里克岛的日子让他清减了些；John Warren可不是那种在坐牢的时候也会健身的家伙。“他是。可她——她一直很强硬。但从来没有这么——这么怨愤。残忍。”他轻笑，“我希望我知道发生了什么，到底是什么事情改变了。”

 

Harold已经把“找出Kara Stanton身上发生了什么”记在了脑子里的优先列表上，紧跟在找出桌子上那块硬盘里的内容之后。“我很抱歉，”他说，“你失去了一个朋友。”

 

“不。我们从来不是朋友。”

 

“那么，就是一个战友。”

 

John耸耸肩，Harold能看出来这是故意的。“不是第一次了。也不会是最后一次。”

 

“Mr. Reese，你必须知道，我不会允许那样的事发生。”

 

John的脸上荡起一丝微笑，牵动了眼角的笑纹。“你没办法阻止的。但谢谢你能这么想。”前特工终于伸展一下后背，晃了晃脖子。

 

Harold艰难地吞咽一口，看着John皮肤下肌肉运动的流畅线条，看着那些瘀伤擦伤和挫伤。倏然间，他很想伸出手去，很想用自己的手抚过John的眼眉，帮他擦干净那抹血迹；很想就这么一直描画上去，让自己的拇指指腹能掠过John额角的白发。但他只能死死攥住门框，强迫自己镇定。

 

“我很想你。”John开口，显然根本不关心自己正裸着身子面对Harold。话说回来，他为什么应该尴尬呢？客观上讲，他就是美的化身。Harold有时候会嫉妒大个子那从容的自信。

 

“洗你的澡吧。”

 

“和我一起洗。”John上前一步，Harold心里明白自己应该后退，应该在身后关上门，可一个半小时前，他在John用枪指着自己的时候都没有后退啊。他尊重John身体上的致命力量，但是已经不再害怕那个。“这儿很暖和。你的腿肯定——那么多台阶。”前特工蹙眉，就好像Harold轻微的不适，更别提明天肯定会让他好好喝一壶的肌肉酸痛当真和他有关，当真让这个，曾被残忍殴打无情下药黑枪暗伤甚至差点被炸飞的男人，挂在心上——

 

“我的腿没事，”Harold僵硬地回答。“我完全能等——”

 

“我不想一个人，”John喉结滚动，“拜托。”（please）

 

Harold顿时觉得自己一个字也讲不出来了。换了别的时候，他会告诉Mr. Reese别和他开玩笑，试着阻止前特工，但此时此刻，John的脸上一片纯粹的坦然，而当Harold垂眼，他看到John的手在发抖。

 

两年时间，和John Reese每天一起工作，他从来没有见过大个子的手发抖。

 

“你差点死了。”John眯起眼睛看他，“你这个大傻瓜，我真想 _摇醒_ 你——”

 

Harold感觉自己的眼角痉挛了一下，“那么你原本想要我做什么，Mr. Reese？把你和硬盘都扔在那儿？不仅没法阻止Ms. Stanton打算丢在美国 _整个民用网络_ 的随便什么超级电子炸弹，更会失去我最有价值的财产（asset）？”

 

“你会找出办法的，”John坚持。“纽约需要你。所有那些人都需要你，他们甚至不知道这点——”

 

“你是我的应急方案，”Harold争辩，朝那抹讨厌的血迹投射眼刀，因为这要比直视Reese的眼睛容易得多。“如果发生了任何事，你对整个项目更加必不可少，比——”

 

John质疑的嗤笑最多也就是稍微使点儿劲儿地吹口气罢了。“你到底知道自己在说什么么？我这边是可以替代的。 _字面上讲_ ，我就是之前那个家伙的 _替代品_ ——”

 

John不知道Dillinger，不知道具体的，而这比别的事都更让Harold气愤，因为他脑子里已经有了些丝丝缕缕的预感，某种薄弱的联系存在于Kara Stanton和 _某些改变了的事情_ 还有John肚子上那块弹痕之间，而他并不确定究竟是什么，因为全部这些， _不止一个_ ，源于Harold自己犯的错，这个事实日复一日让他心里无限自责，让他想要 _以死谢罪_ 。

 

“你不是，”Harold努力哽咽着开口，这很不舒服，但至少比肾上腺素急速消退带来的恶心更熟悉些。“从任何方面来讲，你都不是替代品，你都是不可替代的。”

 

“Finch，”John急道，一只手颤巍巍伸向他，有那么一瞬间，Harold以为前特工 _打算_ 摇晃他，可John没有，他只是解开了Harold马甲的扣子，轻扯他的领带。“拜托。”（please）

 

John的指节蹭过Harold喉管，触感粗糙，却意外地温暖。Harold也不想一个人，所以他把自己的双手覆上John的，两人一起解开扣子，平静下来。

 

“好的。”他回答。

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

他们一言不发地共浴，偶尔手肘或膝盖碰到对方。Harold一直死死盯着地板，但每次他碰巧抬眼看Reese，都能看到那男人在盯着自己。这原本应该让他觉得有压力，但实际上却完全没有。无论是出于什么原因，John现在需要时刻看到他。Harold则愿意满足自己朋友的需要。

 

他猛地意识到，过去的一个月里自己都没怎么见过John，只是从监控录像上匆匆一眼，或者是Carter手机偷拍的歪歪扭扭的视频，而John根本就没见过Harold。感谢上帝，哪怕没法公开交谈，他还有Joss。Harold已经亲眼见过一次John被他自己的孤寂所淹没。他绝对不会让事情重蹈覆辙。

 

就在Harold大腿抽筋，腰跨完全没法移动，马上就要栽倒在地的时候，John抓着他的手肘搂住他，一只胳膊环过他的腰。他过了那么几秒钟才放开；Harold试着不要依靠对方。时间就好像在他身上开了个玩笑，面团似的无限延伸又无限压缩，他的脑子还在消化着肾上腺素带来的影响。

 

他永远都会惊讶于人类客观上有多么脆弱，知觉感官是多么容易建立又多么容易被扭曲。Harold自认为是个有逻辑的人，不容易被骗或者轻信传言，但他和其他人一样，在这种情况下，都被自己的身体背叛了。在这种情况，还有很多别的情况下，John都是更好的那个。前特工接受过专业训练，经验丰富，能控制身体有效应对危险。

 

但这并不仅仅是危险。这同样也是失落，还有面对更多失落的预示。John会为Kara Stanton而伤心，无论他自己怎么讲。或许他甚至会悼念一下Mark Snow，尽管这种想法让Harold站在John的立场上更加生气。在他看来，Snow不值得John哪怕一秒钟的关注。

 

待到水变冷，John伸手越过他，关掉了蓬蓬头。前特工依旧搂着小个子男人的腰。Harold很惊讶自己居然对这个状态没有任何反应，顺便，他们都还裸着。要是昨天，如果想到在John旁边赤身裸体，更不用提还被他环抱，Harold肯定会认为这就是无稽之谈，甚至模模糊糊有几分可怕。但现在，Harold已经差不多累瘫了，所以他很感激John做这个坚强有力的依靠；前特工隆起的肱二头肌抵着Harold的后背，他温暖的手掌拢着Harold疼痛的腰臀，所有这一切，都能证明John回来了，John安全了。这意味着 _Harold_ 安全了。

 

他曾经就那么接受了图书馆里的阴沉，那儿没有John。他曾经觉得渡轮爆炸事件后自己最严重的偏执症已经再次沉淀下来，包住他，就像块裹尸布，让他尖锐地重新领悟自己是多么容易受到伤害。

 

John放开手，因为他俩都需要擦干，但前特工用手背还有身侧保持着和Harold时不时的肢体接触，尽管浴室里有足够的地方，他们根本不用挤在淋浴间。Harold不知怎么就想起了Bear，当他离开太久，马里诺犬会蜷在他写字台下，用脊背紧紧靠着他的小腿。

 

Bear见到John也会放心了，Harold想着想着，弯起唇角。

 

“怎么。”John耳语，指尖蹭过Harold的后颈。小个子男人注意到前特工的手现在已经稳定下来。

 

“你也被想念着。”Harold回答，呼吸相隔的距离里，声音在长久的沉默之后居然提得那么高，还如此刺耳，让他自己都想要退缩。就好像这声音应该打破John暂时在两人周围划出的泡泡。Harold的手指开始变得冰凉，因为他想到了，自己要退开，关上门隔离自己和前特工，穿戴整齐，尽最大努力忘记这整个晚上发生的事，忘记这奇怪的几小时里，他们俩之间通常的界限被萦绕心头的恐惧所彻底打破。

 

但John只是不停地轻抚Harold的脖颈，在Harold把浴巾围在腰间系紧的时候给他弄平湿漉漉的头发，一丝难为情自那安全宽慰的迷雾中流露出来。

 

“我真的得——”他打哈欠，“特别——”

 

“是啊，”John同意，所以Harold想法子让他俩都穿上备用的宽松运动裤（均码；Harold的太长，John的太短，不过这儿也不是他存货最丰富的兔子洞），然后立马靠着John，在卧室里那张（有点儿旧了，但还行的）小床上睡了过去。

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

Harold梦见自己沿着一条平直的公路在沙漠中行走。他步伐平稳，步子也很大。他已经走了好几天，但双腿一点儿都不累，也根本不饥不渴。很远的地方有幢建筑，方方正正，相当高，被呈同心圆的倒刺铁丝网团团围住。

 

他必须到那儿去，这很重要。他一定会走到的。

 

风卷起一层层薄薄的沙尘撒在路面上。两个方向都没有车子经过。天空和公路一样平静，但颜色没有那么深。

 

Harold从一段电线下面走过，电线在公路上投下细细的影子，好像是画出了对角线一般。他抬头。七只谷燕蹲在电线上。出于某些缘由，这让他开心起来。

 

让他继续开心的是，发现自己在John掌中醒来，前特工搂着他光裸的肩膀，贴着他吐息，“早上好，Finch。”

 

John的呼吸闻上去有点点酸味。Harold就是知道，因为他俩只不过几寸之遥。他眼前，John的脖子和胸膛铺满了整个视野。前特工显然好几天没刮胡子了。

 

Harold瞬间想起来为什么John会好几天没刮胡子，于是他在John下巴底下仰头，耳朵贴着John的喉管，不由得身子轻颤。这样让他能听得到John的脉搏，他的心跳。活着。活着。

 

接着他想到，哦这儿少了件衬衫。这就是Harold。

 

“别生我的气，”John嗓音低沉，听得出他并没有真的担心。

 

“几点了？”Harold问，完全逃避掉上一个话题。他不知道自己要怎么处理，或者放任这件事。他现在身陷未知领域，无论是什么，他都没有任何计划。所有用来计划的力量昨天晚上已经消耗殆尽，而他需要充电。他只是想毫无方向地乱晃，暗暗期望John能领着他们到某个不会是彻底灾难性的地方。

 

“十点多。”

 

“哦天呐。”

 

“你需要睡眠。”John的手从Harold肩头挪到他脑后，从他头发最稀疏的那里向下，直到颈椎，有节奏地抚弄着。“你好么？”

 

Harold抬起视线，仔细看着John眼睛周围的瘀伤，擦破的皮肤开始结痂了。他用拇指尽可能轻柔地描过那并不平滑的表面，最后让手指滑向John的额角，灰白发丝最浓密的地方。John的头发支楞着，但相当柔软，他的头皮也是暖洋洋的。前特工用最友善的评估眼光看着Harold，就是那个表示“好奇，不予评价”的样子。

 

Harold不习惯这种坠落的同时笃定自己会被好好接住的感觉。当人们试着和他谈论信任的时候，他一直都是拒绝的态度；就好像是一块漂亮的社交否决牌，用固执的无知高高举起。

 

John朝他慢慢眨眼，无比耐心。

 

“开心，”Harold承认道，John脸上有些什么悄悄溜走了，那感觉仿佛是 _空气_ 中有些什么发生了变化，Harold通常不是特别能契合人们未曾宣之于口的微妙心思，但这个却把他拉了进去，从头到脚洗刷一遍，就和昨天晚上肾上腺素做的事情一模一样，而John的手指覆在他脸颊上，简直就是 _必须_ 。

 

他以前从没想过这个。整整两年了，他就连一次都没动过这份心思。

 

“让我停下。”John悄语，接着，“Harold，”暖意涌上Harold双唇，因为Harold正在吻他，他正在一本正经地吻John Reese，柔缓，湿润，而不是生死存亡的恐惧，七秒钟到了又过了，John的手指就那么拂过他的脸，拢上他的头发，John的双臂抱住他，让两人的心口紧紧贴在一起。

 

他怎么会从没想过渴望这个，Harold寻思，觉得这肯定是因为某个人类的弱点，扭曲了洞察力，让一些东西变得平淡无奇。心理阻隔，或者情报故障。然后他就根本不再去想了，因为John的嘴唇温暖又润泽，John的舌头灵巧又抚慰，因为Harold心里充满了感激和钟爱，澎湃的情绪让他不知道怎么承担，怎么控制，那浪潮带着他，急速而来，振聋发聩。

 

John退开一些，喘了口气，拉着Harold的手覆上自己的唇，亲吻他的手掌，将Harold的食指和中指含进口中，那么热辣，毫不掩饰欲望。Harold无助地盯着他，被神经末梢那湿漉漉的一点钉在原处。

 

“John，”他耳语，鼓起胆子用指尖爱抚John的舌头，因为这动作中奇异的亲昵而性起。“无论你要什么，只要我能够——”

 

John睫毛闪动，在他脸上投下长长的影子。他嗯了一声。

 

“但是别——”Harold哽咽，“别让我离开。因为这确实和我有关，John。”

 

“我知道，”John咕哝，让Finch的手指滑出自己的双唇，偏头，用鼻尖擦过他的手腕，胳膊和手肘，在被单下一点一点蹭得更近。“我知道，我很抱歉。”

 

Harold伸过去，在John发间印个轻吻，前特工呼出的温暖气息则落在他胸口。纵使他们早晚都会死去，Harold想着，至少他还拥有这个。

 

 

END

 


End file.
